


Sway

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sways her hips as she walks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

Her hips swayed as she walked. Rose considered herself to be above instantly giving in to primal desires; not essentially considering it weak-willed, but, rather, enjoying the build up to the release, however with Kanaya she found herself incapable of looking away. The clichés of hypnotising and intoxicating made her literary self sick but her fifteen year old self was simply unwilling to find any other reasons for being unable to pry her eyes away. She glanced up, away, only to meet her ecto-brother's shades across the room. He nodded toward the female troll, a minute nod and near-microscopic smirk his only indication she had been caught staring. Once again, with teenage hormones to blame, her body acted against her will as her cheeks coloured.


End file.
